


Gotham heroes

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [11]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batjokes, Hero! Bruce, Hero! Jeremiah, Joker Hero, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: When Jeremiah was sprayed he didn't become a madman.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Gotham heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the eleventh fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put In my veins by Andrew Belle on loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/7LwGBxB0h0CVmkOZxYKn0g?si=MjphDK7ES7KULCUVtdHY2g
> 
> Day eleven: When Jeremiah was sprayed he becomed a hero.
> 
> I was with a cold when I wrote it, I hope it's good.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

When the spray hit his skin, he thought that was it, it was all over, he would become crazy just like his brother, Jerome would finally win. He started seeing flashes of his life, the voices were getting loud, he was losing control, was it ironic? He spent his life running away from people, so Jerome doesn't hurt them or use anyone against him, and then, when he finally lets someone approach him, with Jerome dead, Jerome got what he wanted. 

• 

It's been two days since he felt the spray on his skin, Bruce was trying to talk to him but Jeremiah didn't want him to see him like this, he needed to get his thoughts in order first. He decided he wouldn't let Jerome win, yes, he admitted that he was different after the spray, he felt freer, he always wore neutral clothes, he never wanted to be the center of attention, he was always holding on his anger, this time when he woke up and looked at his boring clothes, he decided to go to the mall, he needed to change his style, Jeremiah bought the most extravagant clothes he could find. He dressed them and felt free. He looked at his pale face and decided that something was missing. Makeup. He bought a lot of makeup, he didn't even know he liked makeup until he saw the red lipstick on his lips, he felt himself. 

When people talked to him, he didn't avoid visual contact anymore, when someone was rude to him, he didn't leave it there anymore. He was a new person, maybe with some anger problems, he may or may not have hit some rude people while he was at the mall, he just hoped that Bruce could forgive him for it. 

Speaking of Bruce, he called Jeremiah again, Jeremiah looked at his cell phone, he was sitting at his desk wondering if he should move, he thought he wanted to buy a mansion, the money could be... arranged, illegal yes, but he wouldn't kill an innocent person for it. When his ramblings were over, his cell phone rang again, Bruce was very insistent, he had already shown up at Jeremiah's door three times in the last two days, Ecco told him he was sick and didn't want any visitors. But Bruce called 47 times. 48 with this one. He knew he was worried, they went to dinner together after Bruce called him to work with him, Jeremiah thought he didn't make a good impression on Bruce but from the number of calls he could tell that the younger one was worried.

Jeremiah took a deep breath, he had to tell Bruce, he couldn't lie, he hadn't killed anybody at the time, but he didn't want innocent people, only those who deserved it, but he didn't see how he could tell Bruce that. He would also have to mention that the night, he kind of..... He arrest two villains? He didn't want to, it's not like he went after them, but they were robbing an old lady, so Jeremiah decided to scare them a little..... With a cannon. In Jeremiah's defense he had only bought it for his own protection. He dialed Bruce's number, the first ring he answered.

"Jeremiah?" His voice seemed anxious, Jeremiah took a few seconds to answer, he missed hearing Bruce's voice. 

"Hi Bruce" He comes off the table and begins to walk through the maze. 

""Hi Bruce?" What do you mean, "Hi Bruce?" Look, I know we've only known each other for three days, but I thought we'd called the restaurant that night, and then you disappeared, ignored my calls, I was worried... after what happened to Jerome," Bruce says it all at once, he seemed to be very nervous about Jeremiah. Oops. 

"I... have something to tell you, can you come here today?" For some reason Jeremiah had become more confident after hearing Bruce's voice, it was proof that Bruce cared, and also that the boy liked him. 

"I'm going now," Jeremiah smiles, he wondered if Bruce would come here with a beak. 

•

"Hello...?" Bruce speaks to him as if he were seeing a ghost. Jeremiah couldn't blame him.

"Hello, Bruce. I'd ask you to sit down but I think you want to hear what I have to say right away? He pours a glass of wine for both of you and delivers it to Bruce, who hesitantly picks him up. 

"Jerome left a present for me the night he died. I was contaminated with his spray, he said it was custom just for me" Bruce lets the glass of wine fall to the ground.

"You... He..... Jesus" Bruce begins to walk around the room, as Jeremiah had previously done. 

"Don't worry, I don't have the desire to kill innocent people.... I just feel freer. Confident," Jeremiah takes a sip of his glass. 

"Innocent people? Have you killed people who were not innocent? Bruce takes a look.

"Although I do, I don't think you'd appreciate it, and it wouldn't be a good start to our relationship." Jeremiah leaning on the table, "I may or may not have saved an old woman from being robbed."

“....” Bruce is silent for a while "Relationship?" He finally speaks, but avoids eye contact with Jeremiah.

"Well, I don't think what we started that night was just a friend's dinner," Jeremiah arched his eyebrow to Bruce.

"I don't either... I just thought maybe you didn't..." Bruce can't finish his sentence.

"I like you, Bruce, and I know you like me, but I also want to know if you like my new self, which I think is a yes since you haven't run," he flashes at Bruce.

"Without killing innocent people," Bruce replies, approaching Jeremiah.

"I promise not to kill anyone..... Unless my life, or your life, is in danger," Jeremiah feels the look if Bruce burns it, but stands firm.

"We will have to work on that. My life is constantly in danger," Bruce crosses his arms.

"Yes... I heard about your activities. Don't ask me how" Jeremiah puts the cup on the table and turns to face Bruce "I want to help you".

"Help?" Bruce looks at him like he's an alien.

"I don't want to scare you, but I feel a strong urge for violence at this point, I thought channeling was the best option, of course if you don't want to help me, I can go on alone" Jeremiah takes Bruce's hands and puts them around his neck while he puts a hand on Bruce's waist.

"I'll have to teach you martial arts" Bruce doesn't seem to care, he brings their faces closer.

"Looking forward to it" And his lips touch. Among other things.

•

It was already 3 months since Bruce and Jeremiah were going out fighting crime, they were being discreet but people were starting to talk, so Bruce and thought it was better for them to disguise themselves, they had different opinions if the public should or should not know who they were, Bruce was wearing a disguise, Jeremiah was just putting on an extra makeup and a super cool outfit. 

Of course Jeremiah tried to seriously hurt some people but Bruce was there, throwing his batarang to prevent him from seriously hurting someone, unless when it is necessary, so Bruce helps. 

They managed to handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
